<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incorrect Sailor moon quotes by Emberfrost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725084">Incorrect Sailor moon quotes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emberfrost/pseuds/Emberfrost'>Emberfrost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emberfrost/pseuds/Emberfrost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Incorrect Sailor moon quotes. Some are based off vines. Requests welcome just keep them pg. About 1% are completely original.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usagi, meeting Chibiusa for the first time.</p><p>Usagi: Wait a minute, who <i> are<i> you?</i></i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryo Urawa sees Ami’s First Love</p>
<p>Ryo:</p>
<p>Ryo: what</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inner senshi answers phone.</p><p> Inner senshi: Hello?</p><p>
Mamoru Chiba: It's Mamoru.</p><p>
Inner senshi: What did he do this time?</p><p>
Mamoru: No, it's me, Mamoru. It's actually me.</p><p>
Inner senshi: What did you do this time?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usagi: What do you have?</p><p>Chibiusa: A knife! (Gun)</p><p>Usagi: No!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aluminum Siren: This was almost a great idea.</p>
<p>Lead Crow: You just described 90% of our stuff.</p>
<p>Lead Crow: The other 10% are terrible ideas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mamoru: You’re out of this world!</p><p>Usagi: *glares*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ami: Do you understand now? <br/>Usagi/Minako: Yeah, totally! <br/>Usagi/Minako, while Ami walks away: what did they just say</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mamoru: *bends down on one knee*<br/>Usagi: OH MY GOSH, IT’S FINALLY HAPPENING. <br/>Mamoru: *ties shoelaces*<br/>Usagi: HE FINALLY STOPPED WEARING CROCS.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minako, exhausted: [opens up a cereal box]</p><p>Minako: [grabs a bowl]</p><p>Minako: [opens up milk]</p><p>Minako: [pours milk into their hand]</p><p>Ami, watching from the side, fully awake: Hey, uh, Minako-</p><p>Minako: No, no give me a sec. I know something is wrong. Just give me a sec, I’ll figure it out. Just wait a sec</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minako: Surgery is just stabbing someone to life. <br/>Ami: Please never become a surgeon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minako: Lol heads up if you try to make a candle with food coloring, the food coloring will just sink to the bottom of the glass, and when the flame eventually reaches the bottom all the food coloring will catch fire and become one giant tall flame that you cannot possibly blow out and the glass will start to crack and then you'll throw your tea on it in a panic and then the extremely hot food coloring will boil and sizzle horribly and then the glass will shatter. Please take my word on this lmfao.</p>
<p>Ami: What did you do?</p>
<p>Minako: A MISTAKE</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ami: You know, I'm starting to regret showing you how that blender works. </p><p>Minako, drinking toast: Why do you say that?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minako:*signs legal documents with a gel pen*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Outer Senshi: Nothing in life is free. <br/>Minako: Love is free! <br/>Ami: Knowledge is free. <br/>Chibi-Usa: Everything is free if you take it without paying.<br/>Everyone: what</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>